slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Brute Tubbies
This version is outdated. Visit the current one Tubbies here ---- Brute Tubbies (Kleve and Klave) are the support of the Twisted Teletubbies, a group of non-infected, insane teletubbies. They are ones of the OCs of the user Ruption Shine. You are not allowed to make any more fan-made Twisted OCs, nor relating characters and/or stories with the originals. Appearance They are tall and rather muscular, beige teletubbies with a crumpled (or moon-shaped) antenna, empty-looking eyes and sharp teeth. They also wear brown gloves, brown boots, and carry a spiked cleaver. The only way to differentiate them is to look at their antenna. Description The Brutes are shown to be cannibalistic, brutal and completely insane people. They generally express themselves with growls and breathing sounds. Their personality is similar, yet different: Kleve is more aggressive and eloquent than Klave, who is more whacky and odd. They capture their victims with any kind of technicals and team work, showing they are rather intelligent despite the non-intelligent stereotype of the "brutes" that they can give, and lock them in a basement to eat them thereafter. Kleve has a developed sense of hearing and Klave has a developed sense of smell. They are both skilled on the cleaver throwing. If they lose their weapon in a fight, they will punch the opponent, or grab them to then devour its face with their teeth. Just like their partners, they don't seems to feel the pain, as the awful experiments they endured allowed them to be immune to the pain. Because they wears boots, they have less difficulty walking than other teletubbies and less likely to get hurt. It also allows them to be more effective in the chases. Weapons * Hands * Cleaver * Bites In Slendytubbies: A Twisted Discovery The twins appears as the tertiary antagonists of the story. They make their very first appearance in the chapter To the Unknown when The Guardian woke up and went to the Lake Section of the Cabin Site. Although they are not revealed, their presence is felt as The Guardian crosses this section. One of the two, Kleve, appears later when The Guardian is in the Cell Room, and take the last soldier with him. The twins are then revealed when The Guardian enters the Slaughtering Room, which is the second basement of the Big Cabin. They were executing the remaining soldiers to eat them thereafter, a gory scene that The Guardian was forced to watch when tied up on a chair, until a sound coming from the outside attracted them. During the escaping of The Guardian and the Military, Kleve roam around the central part of the Cabin Site while Klave roam around the Entrance Cabin. Kleve is then attracted by a shot that the Military made to distract him, which also distract Bardo who spots them. He, and Bardo, are chasing the soldiers along the path leading to the bridge but the Military disappeared. He searches around and listen attentively to the sounds but Bardo goes back and tell at him that the soldiers escaped, when they were in reality hiding in the bushes. At the same time, at the Entrance Cabin, when The Guardian enters it and get chased by Spyn, Klave tries to hit him with his cleaver but fails. They make a briefly appearance in the chapter The Reveal where they capture, along with Spyn, the quartet: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po. On the other way, their identity is discovered by The Guardian at the Sanatorium. They are revealed to be former experiment subjects, considered as "abnormals" because of their appearance. Just like their partners, they make their last and major appearance in the chapter Confrontation. After have captured the quartet, Kleve stays in the Cell Room to keep an eye on them. Later, Klave enters the basement and ask Tinky Winky to come at him; He sniffs him, puts his hands on his belly and was about to lick him to see how tasty he could be but is interrupted by Bardo who goes down and tells him to control himself. When The Guardian returned to the Cabin Site, he is brought by Spyn in the Cell Room. The twins and their partners knows about what was The Guardian's role; watching his "friends" like hamsters in a cage. It's the reason why they are hostile towards him, because he was working for the Coat Men and was watching his own species. Spyn knows that The Military are outside and are about to attack. He tells at The Guardian to surrender, otherwise he'll allow the twins to kill his friends, something The Guardian accept as his objective is to save his friends. When the Military attack, the twins hides in the backyard of the Big Cabin, ready to attack anyone. Five soldiers are sent to the backyard and when they arrives, the twins directly attack the ones who had guns, killing them. The remaining three, who are armed with swords, are forced to face them physically. While Kleve is against two of them at once, Klave pursues the last one. Kleve kills one of the two soldiers and injure the other, but the Silver Swordsman intervenes. The two people fight each other, and the silver swordsman manages to make him lose his weapon of the hands, but the twin catches his opponent and dominates him, ready to tear off his helmet and to devour his face. But the soldier that he injured jump on him and embarrass him, allowing the silver swordsman to take his weapon and kill him by planting the sword through his belly. Witness to the death of his brother, Klave charges the soldier and cuts him in two, in rage, then charges the silver swordsman and hits him violently. However, another soldier, who had just arrived in the area, kills him by shooting at him three bullets. Backstory :To learn more, go on Twisted Teletubbies The Brutes were, just like the others twisted, experiment subjects. They, and the others, were classed as "abnormals" because of their appearance. They have been tortured for 20 years, and with the time, started to become worse and worse, physically and, mostly mentally. It's only when Noo Noo caused a power outage that they, and the others, started to eradicate every person who was in the Sanatorium, where they have all been experimented. They then created a partnership with Spyn and Bardo, the other survivors, and together, moved to the Cabin Site, a place that is located at the opposite side of the Teletubby Lake. Here, they killed all of the Coat People, except one who succeeded to call the Military for help. A few hours later, some groups of soldiers came to the site but never came back. This actually explains why the military are low-numbered today. Trivia * Their birthday is July 6. * They are able to speak and have a manly deep voice when they does, Klave's one being a bit higher. * They are threats in Slendytubbies III. They have been willingly added by the creator as a gift for Ruption Shine. ** However, their design is inaccurate but is planned to be potentially changed in a future update. * They are ones of the very first OCs of the community, maybe second to Spyn. * Their overall design is inspired of two halloween costumes of Laa-Laa and Dipsy, that also can be seen here * They are slightly smaller than Claw Tubbie. * They can't close their lips, which is why they are always showing their teeth. * According to their creator, their name come from 'cleave'r. Category:Male Category:Ruption Shine's Characters Category:Twisted Teletubbies Category:Official Twisted Teletubbies Category:Slendytubbies 3